Humphrey meets the dogs
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Humphrey was out and met this dog and his buddy, when Kate is kidnapped can the dogs help? M for language and adult themes. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this idea just popped into my head while thinking about these two movies, so I decided that I would write it down as a two-chapter short story. Here you go... Humphrey meets the dogs.**

**Chapter 1**

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I was out for a nice walk. It was relaxing to get away from her mood swings for a few minutes or maybe an hour. I had to do all the hunting and all the other duties Kate couldn't at the moment. I wanted to help her through this after all I had gotten her into it, but I didn't know how. I heard a rustle in a bush and got into a defensive stance, I sniffed the air and realized that it was only a rabbit. I got low into a hunter's crouch and stalked silently up-wind of my prey. When I was with-in attack range I pounced, only to collide head first into another wolf. I shook it off and growled, the rabbit had gotten away.

I took an offensive stance this time, the other wolf was still dizzy and trying to recover. Then was when I realized it was a dog. I was pissed, a stupid dog had ruined my small hunt. Before the mutt could fully recover I tackled it to the ground and growled in it's face. The dog had recovered and looked at me in defiance. "Ay, what's the big idea, knocking me over like that?" I snarled and bared my fangs, then leaned down in his ear. "What are you doing here dog? This is my packs' territory."

Something hit me in the side and I curved in a shallow "U" shape as whatever it was bounced off. I had trained to be an Alpha so I could protect Kate, and I was much stronger and fitter than when I had come back from Idaho. I was seriously Pissed right now, like I didn't have enough problems this dog had to create more. I looked over and realized that what had attacked me was another dog, a much smaller dog. He was about a quarter as big as me and he was trying to attack me?

I moved my head around and grabbed his scruff. Putting him down on top of the other dog and putting my paw down to hold both in place. "Now, I will ask again. Why are you here mutts?" The big dog looked a bit disgruntled and said, "Well, my name is Charlie and this i-" I cut him off mid sentence, "I don't care who you are I asked why your here."

"I don't know where you get off calling other dogs mutts, I mean look at yourself. You just go about like you own the place." I almost laughed, and then I did laugh. "Just like a dog, can't tell us apart." They looked confused at this, like I was crazy. "Get out of here stupid dogs, if you can't tell a dog from a wolf than you got no chance out here." I started to walk away until they drew me back with a single word.

"Well can you at least help us find someone, by the name of... Kate? We need to help her." asked the little dog. How did these two bumbling idiots know Kate. It wasn't a good idea to bring them to her while she was... but I wouldn't tell them that. "How would you happen to know Kate?" The bigger dog looked smug now, like this was his most successful joke.

Well we're supposed to help her with something, but we don't know what." It may be true, but then maybe not. If it wasn't then they could hurt her...

**Charlie's P.O.V. **

This guy was weird, he said that he was a wolf, I'd take that. But now he was in they're business? "I don't think that should matter to you." I said, this wasn't his business so all I needed were directions. He looked at me for a second like he was making some big decision. The wolf's face settled into a look of decision. "Fine, but if you make a single hostile move I'll rip out your tail and beat you- whoa am I becoming Eve?"

"Uh, who's Eve?" asked Itchy. **(The small dog who attacked Humphrey)** This made the wolf laugh and say, "You two must not be from around here. Eve is the most vicious, scariest, and craziest, over-protective mother on the world. Oh, and she's my mates mother, follow me if you want to see Kate." He led us away into the forest, in a seemingly random direction.

Itchy was struggling to keep up, his weiner dog's short legs preventing him from taking the longer strides of the bigger canines. "Charlie, short legs, short legs! He yelled as he fell further behind. The wolf told me to keep going in this direction, then split off into the woods. A few seconds later, the wolf came back fro behind carrying a struggling Itchy in his jaws.

**Time skip 10 minutes**

We had kept walking through the forest, it was starting to tire me out jumping around all the obstacles. I couldn't understand how these wolf's did it every day. We came to a small pond and he set Itchy on the ground, "If your thirsty drink, then we will continue." I was parched, so I started taking large gulps of the water. Itchy was less sure, "Are you sure it's safe to drink, I mean it's been on the ground." The wolf seemed offended by this, as he drew his own head back from the water. "I drink from it all the time." Suddenly, his head cocked to the side, and he stalked off into the woods.

Then, we heard a small shriek, and then it stopped. All was silent, until the wolf who's name we still didn't know came out of the shrubs with a rabbit dangling from his teeth. He let it fall to the ground and started his head down towards it, ripping a large chunk off of the dead animal. Itch was trembling, this wasn't normal for a city dog. Even, for guardian angels like me and him this was stunning. The wolf raised his head, blood now running from his mouth, and indicated that they should start eating.

Both of us shook our heads and he shrugged, after finishing the rabbit he went back to the pond and washed his muzzle. Then began walking in the direction we had been going until we stopped here. We followed and a few minutes later we arrived at a cave. He walked in and called for Kate, when he received the answer of "I'm in here." He motioned that we should follow him inside.

Inside was a wolf who looked a lot like Sasha, except a lot bigger in the stomach. The gray wolf we had met walked over and lay down next to her. I connected the dots quickly, suspicion-hostility-here. _She's his mate,_ that's why Annabelle put us there. I had always liked and hated Annabelle, she was always good and never bad. But that's beside the point, here we are and we need to help her somehow.

Kate leaned over to give the gray wolf a kiss on the cheek, but he moved his head and it ended as a passionate kiss on his lips. They pulled away and Kate was looking happy. She snuggled down in his chest fur and went to sleep almost instantly never noticing we were there. "So, I know I interrupted earlier but what are your names?" We told him our names and he told us his was Humphrey. We talked for a while before he declared it was time for him to get to sleep, he told us we could sleep near the entrance if we were quiet, then picked up Kate and carried her to the back of the cave.

Then he fell asleep curled up around his mate. Me and Itchy walked over to the entrance, and lay down. I was having a tough time getting to sleep so I started up a conversation. "So Itch, what do you think about the happy couple?" Itch was silent, I looked over and Itchy was already asleep. "Goodnight buddy." I whispered as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I was awoken by a yelp, Humphrey was pulled away from me and thrown across our den. He hit the wall with a loud thump, and slid to the floor dazed. Then, a wolf grabbed me and started to drag me across the floor. A gray blur hit it in the side knocking the other wolf over. Humphrey circled the other wolf trying to find an opening to attack. He glanced at me to see if I was okay, a big mistake. The other wolf who was brown with red streaks leaped at him, a short fight ended in a heavily bleeding Humphrey and the other wolf pinning him on the ground. The brown wolfs muzzle dropped to Humphrey's throat and clenched, not enough to draw blood but enough to choke him.

I couldn't do anything in my current state, I could only sit and watch as my love was choked to death in front of me. About a minute later Humphrey stopped struggling, and lay motionless on the ground. I hoped it was an act, but the other wolf started dragging me again and Humphrey never moved. I started to cry silently, I was better off dead than living without Humphrey. I cried until I passed out, never stopping until my head hit a rock.

**Itchy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Charlie sleeping peacefully, I looked around and realized Kate was gone and Humphrey was bleeding on the floor. I woke Charlie and went over to Humphrey, he looked like he was dead. I leaned my head down on his chest, there was a faint pulse but it was very slow. Charlie had joined me and we were trying to figure it out. There was a call from the entrance, "Hey, Humphrey get up it's time to join the morning hunt!" Someone yelled. Charlie and I hid in the shadows at the back just before two gray wolves walked in the cave.

They both saw Humphrey's body and one lifted him onto his back at the others orders. "Get Humphrey to Winston and Eve's den now Candu!" The one who wasn't lifting his body said. They hurried off trying to get help as quickly as they could.

**Winston's P.O.V.**

Eve and I were sitting out on the ledge in front of our den, we were waiting for the rest of the morning hunt group to gather. I had sent Hutch and Candu to find Humphrey so they could start the hunt. The three turned a corner and dashed towards us, but something was wrong. Candu was covered in blood and had Humphrey on his back. When they got to us Eve had them bring Humphrey inside and demanded to see Candu's wounds. When he denied having any she got mad, but Hutch backed up his story which meant that all the blood was Humphrey's.

But that wasn't the worst news, Hutch took me outside and told me that Kate was missing. There was no blood from her but she wasn't in the cave. Which meant that someone had kidnapped my daughter! I ordered Hutch and Candu to go on the hunt anyway, we couldn't have the pack starve even though this was shocking. I walked back in the den to find Eve starting to treat his wounds. "Will he make it?" I asked, she looked up with a sad face.

"I don't know, I just don't know" was all she said.


	2. A small update

**Well, sorry I didn't get back to this story sooner, I was busy on other stories and almost forgot about this one. If you were wondering I based this in the All dogs go to Heaven TV series not the movies. If you have not watched them, you can go to and look them up. All the episodes are there for free and complete.**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

Itchy and I were sitting in the back of the cave when another group of wolves entered. They started sniffing around, looking for something. One of the one's from earlier, the gray one who had obviously been in charge was coming dangerously close to us. He was about a foot away... " Hey, over here! I got an unfamiliar scent mixed with Kate's leading away." All the rest of the wolves charged away following the scent trail.

I knew Itchy and I had no chance of hiding from a wolf out here. We had no clue as to how we could survive, let alone keep from being found by a group of wolves who lived here all the time! We had to wait until Humphrey came back and could vouch for us. It would be a long wait...

**Two days later**

We had been captured by a group of wolves, they had wanted to kill us but when we said we had been guests of Humphrey's they just kept us prisoner. The food was raw, bloody meat. Neither of us liked it but it gave us something to eat. Every day, they would bring in a bark bowl full of water. Today though there was only one guard standing outside the cave we were in, instead of the usual two.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

I groaned, it felt like I had been hit by a car. Again. That was something he never wanted to go through again, hopefully Reba would never wander onto that 'freeway' again. But, this felt almost exactly like that time. "Ugh, I really wish I had- Kate!"

I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. I attempted to stand up, but only fell back down again. My left back leg and right front leg hurt like hell. I groaned again, this was gonna be a long day.

**Fifty minutes later**

Winston was leading me to the two dogs who claimed to be my guests. I figured they were the ones I had in fact allowed to stay for one night, maybe they could help in the search for Kate... When we arrived we found them sitting around in the cave that they had been put in. "Yeah, that's them." I told my father-in-law.

Fifteen minutes later we were out in the forest, it was tough to walk but I would do anything for Kate. I wondered how she was doing now...

**I know it's really short, and I'm sorry. You were probably expecting an awesome long chapter. I just really felt I needed to get something down, so I did. I want you to know I won't cancel the story ever.**


End file.
